Undead
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: FrUk, M, sombre, en plusieurs parties. "Arthur a un jour voulu mourir, mais on l'a sauvé. Lorsqu'il retrouve un vestige de son passé, Francis, l'homme qu'il a aimé comme un pauvre fou, lui aussi, veut le ressusciter comme il l'a fait avec lui."


**Rating : **M, parce que je fais rien d'autre ~ **Pairing : **FrUkUs puisque ça fait bien, plus France/Jeanne d'Arc et RusAme sans oublier Ameripan. Trop de gens dans une seule relation, quoi.

**Warning : **Triangle amoureux — qu'y a-t-il de mieux en ce monde —, lemons çà et là, et pas mal de situations moyennement cochonnes aussi, usage de drogues, pratique mutilatrices, anorexie/boulimie, un peu de battage d'Arthur… Bref, ça devrait plaire au gros sadiques. Mwahahaha._**HYPER LONG**_. (( 20 milles mots, mwhahahaha, _**ça fait plus long qu' ta bite ou remboursé**_. ))

**Disclaimer :** Bah si j' devais dire tout c' qui est pas à moi, j' devrais nommer toute ma vie !

**Résumé : **Arthur a un jour voulu mourir, mais on l'a sauvé. Lorsqu'il retrouve un vestige de son passé, Francis, l'homme qu'il a aimé comme un pauvre fou, lui aussi, veut le « ressusciter » comme il l'a fait avec lui.

**Notes et divagations : **Inspiré d'un bouquin joliment nommé, « Je ne mourrai pas zombie » qui est vraiment bon pour un roman québécois. Sérieux, j'adore le lire et je peux absolument pas m'empêcher d'y voir du FrUkUs quelque part. Après le mec que j' me disais « Tiens, coucou Franfif » a une copine — à part la fille qui s' coupe dont il a l'air de vouloir sauter — qui s'appelle… JEANNE. Fuckin' Jeanne. Super gentille et douce, genre, comment j' vois la Jeanne d'Hetalia—enfin sauf avec les angloputes. Rendue là, j' vois plus que du Hetalia partouuut. Eheh, bref bref.

« L'amour meurtrier. L'amour infâme. L'amour funeste. Amour. Amour. Unique vie en ce monde. » — Anne Hébert . . . . .

**Partie I**

.

.

.

.

.

« Pourtant, la lumière qui brillait jadis dans tes yeux me semble éteinte, j'avais l'impression que tu m'en voulait d'être parti, de t'avoir laissé. » — Marc Levy

_Ce n'est pas lui._

_Ça ne peut pas être lui_, qu'il essaye de se convaincre. Cet homme à l'air un peu hagard n'est certainement pas celui qu'il a connu. En moins de dix ans, il semble avoir trop vieilli, mais au premier regard, on ne le voit pas. Toujours les mêmes cheveux blond-doré qui bouclent tout doucement, à peine sur les pointes qui caressent ses épaules qui restent droites, alignées et large comme celles d'un mannequin de Calvin Klein ou quelque chose du genre. Il a une petite barbe, nouvel ajout qui seyait à sa mâchoire masculine, donnant un air encore plus âgé à son visage et enlevant définitivement l'air féminin qu'il a déjà eut, sur de vieilles photos qu'il a eut le loisir d'observer à satisfaction. Sa peau est encore doucement hâlée, d'une teinte saine, les joues un peu rouges dû à l'air frisquet de l'hiver. Sur quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui aurait donné un air de bon enfant, mais il revoit dans ces teintes-là toute la malice du monde dont il a toujours fait preuve. À n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait put être un mystère ambulant, charmant mystère qui vous sourit, vous chambarde et vous séduira sans peine, sans effort apparent, par le simple fait de se porter sur ses deux jambes.

_Sauf que moi je connais tes yeux, et tes yeux ont trop vieilli pour toi_. Les yeux de l'homme assis au bar avec un sourire mélancolique, tendre, mystérieux à la Mona Lisa, aux contours fins et discrets, ne souriaient pas, ne rient pas. Ne vivent pas. Ils lui fichent la frousse, lui font peur, lui donnent un sentiment d'horreur qu'il n'a jamais connu en le regardant. Où sont les yeux qui le regardaient avec tendresse, douce affabilité, envie, affection, luxure pour les siens et le corps lorsqu'ils déraillaient plus bas ? Ces yeux-là sont morts. Ceux d'un adulte qui vieillit trop vite, qui a fléchit avant le temps, d'un enfant qui se fait toucher par son père le soir et qui ignore pourquoi, mais il voudrait changer de lit parce que _je ne veux pas que papa vienne me voir, j'aime pas ces câlins-là_, ou d'un vieux qui contemple la grandeur du grand rien du tout qu'il a bâti toute sa vie après la mort de sa femme à qui il n'a jamais assez montré son amour.

Brusquement, Arthur se retourne et court au loin. _J'y arriverais pas_, qu'il se dit en se sauvant, s'enfuyant, perdant haleine en ayant envie de se terrer dans un trou et pleurer longuement, s'endeuiller des yeux qu'il a toujours aimé, dont il rêve encore dans les nuit où il n'arrive pas à dormir, s'imaginant sans honte pour ces fantasmes de gosse comment ils se regarderaient tendrement, dans les brumes tandis qu'ils jouiraient ensemble. Cet homme-là, ce n'est pas le sien. Il ne sait rien de celui-là, il ignore s'il peut l'aimer comme avant, l'aimer jusqu'à tout oublier, à se serrer contre lui en gelant comme un idiot, le visage bourré de vomi et les yeux hagards qui regardaient les yeux pétillants et perçants qui se contentaient d'irradier tendresse, amour infâme, essentiel et magnifique, tandis qu'il lui essuyait le visage avec ses mains, tout cela pour se pencher et doucement l'embrasser. Était-ce une preuve d'amour ? Encore maintenant, Arthur ne peut démêler ces épisodes dégueulasses et le vrai amour. _L'amour, c'est que du baratin_, qu'il se dit. _Ça existe pas, ça peut pas exister_, qu'il se répète comme un mantra et qu'il essaye vainement de croire. _Si c'était du vrai, et pas du toc de boîte à surprise pour gamines connes, il m'aurait suivi, il aurait pas posé de questions_. Sauf qu'il sait trop bien que la vie n'est pas noire et blanche comme on le voudrait tant : la vie n'est que des tons de gris plus foncés ou plus pâles, et on n'a aucun contrôle là-dessus. Croire pouvoir contrôler ces tons de gris, c'est s'illusionner assez pour penser pouvoir voler sur l'héro. _C'est lui, mais c'est un autre. Lui aussi, il est mort ? Il était tellement vivant… Francis, comment as-tu pu mourir quand c'est toi qui m'exultait à vivre, bordel ?_

Le gorge serrée et reconnaissant une petite rue qui mène à son appartement qu'il a sûrement pris par habitude et sentiment de sécurité puisque ça le mène à la maison, Arthur se retourne et prend une grande respiration dans l'air froid de novembre pour s'obliger à se calmer et à penser rationnellement, ce qui se prouve difficile dès que son esprit s'hasarde sur une pensée à propos de cet homme qu'il connait depuis ses seize ans. Il en a désormais vingt-six et en paraît bien sûr un peu moins avec son corps qui refuse de vieillir correctement et Francis doit marcher sur vingt-neuf depuis quelques mois et s'offusquer de devoir passer le cap de la trentaine devant public, mais quand même gronder d'autres qui ont le même âge et font les joyeux lurons autour de lui, pour finalement se jeter dans la mêlée, éternel adolescent qu'il doit toujours être, pour cacher ce qu'il a en lui.

_Je te connais trop, et je me rends compte que ça me fait mal aussi… Foutu Francis, avec tes beaux yeux, tu me ferais t'acheter le monde et c'est bien la dernière chose que tu devrais savoir._

« Salut, » qu'il dit d'une voix qu'il tente de faire paraître normale et pas émue du tout de le revoir maintenant — quoiqu'au fond de lui, c'est tout le contraire. Maintenant, après dix ans tassés à être sans aucunes nouvelles, bien qu'il ait tellement tenté de le rejoindre, de le retrouver, d'éplucher tous les annuaires téléphoniques du monde, de l'Amérique, de l'Europe, de l'Orient mais sans succès. Il ne le dira pas, mais il lui a vraiment manqué, et il voudrait se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer un bon coup, un peu parce qu'il avait tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, et qu'il craint qu'il ne soit plus le même homme qu'il a tellement aimé jusqu'à vouloir crever pour lui, et qu'il soit parti parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus, ou peut-être qu'il se fichait bien de lui du début à la fin. Et aussi, parce que peut-être qu'en le voyant pleurer, il laissera couler des larmes qu'il devine dans ses yeux, bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi secs et normaux.

Il se retourne vers lui avec un léger sursaut, et l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux s'illuminent comme s'il regardait un ange qui a daigné de marcher quelques secondes à travers la plèbe humaine et qui s'est arrêté pour le regarder un moment. Ce n'est pas l'éclat d'autrefois, mais Arthur lui fait un sourire un peu trop contrit à son propre goût, s'assoit à côté de lui et posa même sa main sur la sienne en le voyant prendre un sourire tout doux, ses yeux reprenant vie lorsqu'il le voit et qu'il prend sa main pour la serrer avec une vigueur molle. Sa poigne était faible alors qu'elle avait été autrement auparavant, et ce détail l'accabla un peu plus. Francis a changé, et il avait espéré qu'il serait toujours le même coureur de jupons qui l'aimait assez pour lui chanter des chansons d'amour à tue-tête, saoul comme à jeun, se moquant gentiment de lui lorsqu'il se fâchait ou que les regards se tournaient vers eux quand on entendait des mots sortis de la bouche de Rosa Salvador que Francis bêlait comme Cabrel en le faisant danser, l'étourdissant, le faisant voir un autre genre de monde. Il lui rend sa poigne ne laçant ses doigts avec les siens, discrètement, sous le comptoir du restaurant.

« Bonjour… » Francis bredouille un peu, la voix plus rauque, un peu trop enrouée à son goût et lui faisant des yeux presque aussi beaux qu'avant. Ils lui font toujours un effet virulent, et Arthur soupèse l'idée de lui enlever sa main qu'il tripote doucement, tendrement, amoureusement, et surtout avec une drôle de faiblesse, l'observant un moment, comme pris dans un rêve éveillé avant de dire, l'air de ne pas trop y croire lui-même, « Dix ans… Même après tout ce temps, je m'attendais à te revoir en punk, le crayon khôl sous les yeux et les vêtements déchirés. » Il sourit un peu bêtement, observe sa main, toussote doucement et s'appuie d'un air fatigué sur le comptoir de l'autre bras, appuyant sa tête qui semble à nouveau lourde comme ses yeux morts sur celle-ci.

« Idiot. Je peux pas rester punk toute ma vie. »

« Ça t'allait bien. J'aimais tes petites mèches vertes… rouges… bleues… oranges… noires… Heureusement, tu n'avais pas de crête, ça t'aurait beaucoup gâché. »

Arthur roule des yeux, soupire et le regarde d'un air qui se veut tendre et il réussit plutôt bien puisqu'il lui sourit d'un air exténué, « Espèce de grenouille. Tu me disais tout le temps de les faire déteindre, parce que… parce que… »

Francis fait un sourire malicieux comme ceux d'autres fois, qui lui donne envie de lui faire taire la phrase qu'il sortira indubitablement dans les secondes qui suivront — mais il se retient, puisque ça fait dix ans, tout de même, et des gens regardent, et ce quartier de la petite ville n'est pas des plus réputés pour son amour des gays — lorsqu'il se penche pour murmurer à son oreille en frottant ses lèvres à celles-ci et son souffle caressant savamment son cou, « Parce qu'avec des vêtements normaux d'intellos — chemise blanche jusqu'au cou, petit gilet de laine du genre uniforme par-dessus et tout le toutim —, j' t'aurais baisé ton joli petit cul jusqu'à ce que tu crie mon nom, des lunettes de travers sur la bouille et la salive au menton. Je t'ai toujours trouvé salement bandant quand tu faisais le soumis, tu sais ça, mon amour ? »

Il ne l'avouera pas, mais l'idée le tente, et il aurait tellement envie de retrouver le corps de Francis contre le sien, maintenant, et attendre jusqu'à son appartement lui semblerait long — Francis a toujours su quel ton adopter et comment lui dire ses fantasmes pour qu'ils lui semblent tentants aussi. Il se retourne pour l'embrasser subitement, directement à pleine bouche, posant une main sur la joue rugueuse de l'autre, frissonnant doucement à son contact lorsqu'il répond avec expertise, l'embrassant comme s'il était son souffle, son salut, son seul espoir. Et c'est ce qu'Arthur ressent de ses lèvres alors que l'autre l'embrasse avec un désespoir poignant qui le fait presque pleurer, mais il se retient et recule, le regardant avec des yeux lourds après avoir zieuté tous ces déchets autour qui ne semblent pas trop se préoccuper d'eux. Il se retourne vers Francis, son nez frotte contre le sien, la distance entre eux est déjà tellement insoutenable qu'il tremble et vacille. Si un instant avant, le blond semblait fatigué et sans énergie, ses baisers n'ont rien perdu de leur fouge et ses mains lui tiennent les cuisses dans une étreinte possessive. Le britannique lui murmure donc, dans un souffle chaud-bouillant, « On devrait aller chez moi. J'aime pas les toilettes. Et… je pense que tu préfèreras mon lit. »

« Tu es un ange quand tu veux, mon chéri. J'ai ma voiture… on y embarque ? »

« T'es tellement vieux; le froid dehors t'aurais refroidit, alors oui. » Il évite de dire qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, son souffle râpeux et son dos penché, son air souffrant et il craint d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Il sait qu'il en aura une, et il n'a pas envie de l'entendre, pas maintenant lorsqu'il vient tout juste de le retrouver et qu'il n'a plus du tout envie de le quitter même s'il dira dans les prochains jours assez de fois pour en perdre le fil à quel point il le hait, à quel point ce sale Frenchie n'est qu'un pervers et autant d'insultes qui semblent résonner souvent comme des gentils mots à l'autre, qui se fiche bien de ce qu'il dit à voix haute, puisqu'il sait bien qu'il pense tout autrement.

« Et toi, tu es déjà un glaçon en partant, alors… » Il sourit avec malice, puis se lève avec précaution, et ils marchent ensemble dehors jusqu'à une belle Ferrari rouge, le toit ouvrant qui semble fait de cuir se plaçant dessus l'habitacle, lourd de la neige mouillée. L'air est chaud dans la voiture, le chauffage tournant à plein régime, ce qui surprend Arthur. Francis n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très sensible au froid, et il semblait toujours exhaler une douce chaleur auparavant — et par douce chaleur, il entendait une insoutenable fournaise en été ou quand on dormait trop près — et c'est encore un détail qui l'inquiète, mais qu'il repousse en prenant place sur un siège en cuir qui craque doucement sous lui, se tournant vers l'autre qui monte et place la clé dans le contact dans lui faisant un clin d'œil, « J' te ferai fondre, ça te va ? »

« Si t'arrête les grands mots, t'as bien des chances de baiser, alors la ferme. »

« Toujours aussi agréable, ma tourterelle, hein ? J'aime ça de toi, aussi. »

Arthur fait semblant que ça ne l'atteint pas, et compte les rues jusqu'à son appartement en essayant d'ignorer la main qui se fait insistante sur sa cuisse, se calant dans le siège en essayant de ne penser qu'à son adresse, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer son lit et Francis dedans. Il se fiche de la moitié de désordre qui y règne maintenant, et pense bien que son ami se fera un plaisir de ramasser au moins le comptoir pour lui faire un peu de nourriture exquise comme il sait si bien le faire. Le jeune homme achète encore les trucs que l'autre amenait ses parents, les week-ends, pour leur faire à bouffer, le faire manger comme un roi en s'assurant qu'il ne recracherait rien en le faisant digérer, l'asseyant sur lui et l'occupant à penser à autre chose qu'à se purger l'estomac. Foutu Francis et ses lèvres trop tentantes, trop charnues, trop toutes.

« L'appartement 308, » qu'il murmure sans grande conviction même à ça, et il ferme les yeux en le guidant, essayant de le faire se tenir tranquille un moment, mais Arthur réalise à nouveau qu'il mésestime grandement la libido du français, et son grand désir de le faire oublier dix ans de trop dans leur deux vies. Il n'a même pas le temps de verrouiller la porte à nouveau qu'il se fait traîner le long du couloir par Francis, qui a une force surprenante et dévore maintenant son cou, et il parvient à dire tout bas en repensant un moment à comment l'autre semblait se traîner un moment auparavant, « La chambre du fond… celle du fond, Francis, celle du fond, y a pas de lit dans l'autre… »

Son dos frappe le matelas, et désormais, ils procèdent à arracher tout vêtement profane de leurs corps, et Francis entreprend à nouveau le même rituel qu'il y a dix ans : il inspecte les myriades de cicatrices qui se tracent sur ses bras, fronce les yeux sur les nouvelles et sourit même gentiment en n'en trouvant pas de fraîches, puis embrasse la chair relevée, la peau rosée par-dessus, remontant jusqu'au coude qui n'a plus vu d'aiguilles depuis un moment. À nouveau, il sourit et l'observe en le voyant vivant, s'arrêtant et l'instant d'après, c'est Arthur qui se jette sur ses lèvres avec empressement et glisse ses jambes dans le creux du derrière de ses genoux pour le rapprocher encore plus et le sentir contre lui et lui montrer à quel point il le désire à travers son jean serré qui l'étouffe désormais, glissant ses mains dans le dos brûlant dont la peau a une texture bizarre, et il se rassure sans y croire que c'est l'âge, son Frenchie est devenu vachement vieux, en dix ans, trop vieux, tellement vieux.

Tout de suite, Francis dégrafe sa ceinture et lui enlève rudement ses vêtements, jetant le pantalon qui crache de ses poches un portable un peu bosselé et quelques sous, la boucle de ceinture cognant contre le mur devant le lit. Il lui dit de se dépêcher en penchant la tête d'un côté pour le laisser lui marquer le cou comme autrefois tandis qu'il le caresse comme il s'imagine qu'il le fait avec lui-même, connaissant son corps aussi bien qu'il peut toujours le prétendre. Arthur gémit doucement, enfouit sa main dans le pantalon de l'autre et empoigne son membre en remarquant qu'il n'est qu'à demi-dur, et fronce les sourcils en se sentant un peu vexé. Néanmoins, il lui enlève ses vêtements à son tour et lui murmure en espérant avoir de l'effet, « Prends-moi… y'a… y'a du lubrifiant sous le matelas, de ton côté… Putain, j'ai attendu de te ravoir dix ans, dépêche un peu… »

Il a désormais l'esprit assez clair pour remarquer que les mouvements de son vieil amant sont trop tremblotants et qu'il semble avoir du mal à respirer. Arthur, alarmé, desserre son étreinte et le repousse sans trop de mal, l'appelant en essayant de voir ce qu'il peut bien avoir, mais il se contente de demander d'une voix tremblante, le visage tordu en une vilaine grimace, « Apporte-moi un sac… quelque chose… vite, s'il te plait. » Arthur se retourne donc en un éclair, sautant du lit pour agripper la poubelle qu'il garde près de son ordinateur pour jeter des papiers et des factures, la donnant à l'autre qui se redresse et tremble viollement avant de tousser, puis cracher ce qu'il a dans le ventre, secoué de tremblements et de frissons. L'autre recommence à avoir peur, s'assoit près de lui et retient ses cheveux en s'appuyant doucement sur son dos, de peur qu'il ne se brise. C'est un simple effleurement, pour lui dire que _je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te quitterai pas_. Il l'a fait tellement de fois pour lui, il peut bien le lui rendre alors qu'il est malade comme un chien.

Oubliée la belle partie de jambes en l'air qui s'annonçait. Arthur s'en fiche bien et imagine que Francis s'en préoccupe bien plus que lui en ce moment tant il aime plaire et aime aussi ce genre d'acte, et essuie gentiment les coins de la bouche de son vieil amant avec des mouchoirs, qui s'étend avec un air épuisé, l'observant avec un air honteux lorsqu'il frissonne encore doucement lorsqu'il s'éloigne en pour aller jeter le sac dans la poubelle de la cuisine en notant mentalement de la jeter le plus vite possible, puisque l'odeur n'était certainement pas agréable mais il ne peut pas laisser Francis tout seul maintenant. Il ne l'a jamais laissé seul quand il le trouvait shooté, à moitié conscient dans la rue ou n'importe où, et il veut bien lui rendre un peu la pareille. Il s'étend à nouveau près de lui, et pose sa tête sur son épaule, l'observant avec des yeux inquiets, mais ne posant pas de questions. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler même quand il joue vaguement dans ses cheveux, ses mouvements lents et las.

« Excuse-moi. J'aurais vraiment voulu, mais… comme tu vois, j'ai pris un coup de vieux que je ne pensais pas prendre. »

Arthur secoue doucement la tête et se colle à lui, dessinant sans but sur le ventre toujours légèrement dur de son ami, puis demande, « Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu as ? » L'idée de le voir ainsi souffrant se fraye doucement un chemin dans son esprit, avec celle, très maternelle, il le reconnaît lui-même, de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

« Quelque chose de vraiment pas beau, mon amour. »

« Ça veut dire quoi, « quelque chose de pas beau « ? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu me revoir ? » Il se sent un peu vexé à nouveau et devine qu'il ne lui répondra pas par autre chose que des mots très vagues.

Mais lorsque Francis lui fait un sourire un peu mélancolique et dit tout bas, « T'inquiètes pas, ça me fait pas trop mal. Depuis que je suis retourné en France, je voulais te revoir. J'avais juste peur que tu veuilles me tuer ou pire encore, me castrer lorsqu'on se reverrait. Quand j'ai su que je risquais bien de crever… je me suis dit que même sans couilles, ça valait la peine pour au moins te revoir une fois. Parce que… parce que je t'aime assez pour ça, voilà. »

« Toi et tes grands mots. » Il soupire, mais cache la tête dans son cou en l'entendant dire aussi simplement qu'il ne doit pas lui rester bien du temps. L'idée l'effraie, et il ne veut pas du tout en entendre parler le moindrement. Que fera-t-il, sans Francis ? C'est lui qui lui a montré qu'il y avait plus que le mauvais, plus que la douleur du couteau dans son bras qui lui prouverait qu'il était vivant. Quel beau salaud il était, le faire vivre, le faire vivre dix ans de plus qu'il n'aurait cru, puis lui annoncer avec un beau sourire qu'il allait crever. Foutu Francis et ses beaux grands mots, ses grands discours et le fait qu'il l'aime trop qui lui faisait une belle police d'assurance autant sur sa vie que ses grelots et sa grosse bite. « Tu serais resté y a dix ans, ça ferait dix ans que je te supporterais. Tu le sais ça ? »

« Je sais. »

« T'en vante pas avec ce ton-là, connard. » Il lui fait une petite pichenette et ferme les yeux. « Je t'aime… je te le dis, alors survis, imbécile de grenouille qu'a que ça à faire de vouloir me sauter. Tu me sauteras toute ta vie si tu te laisses pas mourir, tu le sais ça ? Ça devrait faire résonner quelque chose dans ta tête de nymphomane, hein ? »

Francis se tourne avec un grognement pour lui embrasser les cheveux, puis le serrer contre lui. Mollement, ils sombrent doucement dans un sommeil réparateur, et réconfortant pour les deux. Le malade lui murmure dans une voix pâteuse tandis qu'il commence à s'endormir, « Je t'aime aussi. Même si tu me bloquais l'accès à ton corps, je t'aimerais toujours autant. Je ne toucherais jamais… personne d'autre. Je me contenterais de ma main droite jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses te toucher à nouveau. Pour un nymphomane, ça veut dire quelque chose, hein ? » Arthur hausse les épaules et s'étire pour l'embrasser chastement. Il le gronde avec un ton maternel, puis se colle à nouveau contre l'autre pour essayer de dormir en remontant les draps sur eux, bien content de l'avoir finalement retrouvé, se réveillant aux vingt minutes pour l'observer dormir paisiblement.

Arthur n'avait jamais cru devoir s'occuper de Francis. Ça a toujours été le contraire. Il arrivait les soirs où il se sentait tellement mal d'être seulement vie et ils — Francis, Alfred et lui — regardaient la télé ou un film loué s'il pleuvait ou neigeait trop dehors, blottis l'un contre l'autre et avec Alfred à peu près trois fois sur cinq— ah, Alfred, ce cher Alfred — à côté qui se collait aussi à eux, les trois se glissant dans un confortable cocon qui se composait surtout de silence. À l'occasion, ils se lançaient une pique ou deux, mais vite tues parce que le film était plus intéressant que leur conversation. Parfois, durant une intense scène d'amour qui se fichait au milieu d'un film d'action intrépide, Francis lui prenait le menton pour l'embrasser doucement. Alfred boudait et roulait des yeux en les laissant toutefois faire. Il avait l'occasion de se reprendre plus tard en traînant Arthur sur sa bécane dont il était si fier. Il était jeune et fougueux, lui était torturé et demandait à être laissé pour mort, et Francis était mature et attentionné. Arthur se demandait depuis toujours comment ils avaient pu former ce curieux couple où il y avait trop de gens, ce groupe où il avait deux petits amis au lieu d'un seul, et il n'en avait jamais eut avant. C'était bien étrange.

Lui, à l'époque, était punk et se fichait bien de ce qu'on pensait. La moitié du temps shooté à l'héro, dans son monde sons et d'actions feutrées, qui n'avaient absolument pas d'importance, l'autre moitié à voir des monstres partout et à jouer du violon sur ses bras, sauter des repas et à emmerder ses parents et ses frères et sœurs qui ne l'aimaient pas de toute façon. Il voulait mourir et trouvait ce monde tellement sale et laid… Francis, lui, était un romantique, mûr et qui croyait ferme en l'amour, l'homme qui prenait les devants pour lui avec tant de douceur et lui faisait presque croire que cet idiot de français avait raison quand il disait qu'on pouvait vivre d'amour. Alfred était le sportif, fonceur et grande gueule qui ne voyait rien et clamait sans gêne qu'il l'aimait aussi. Contrairement à l'autre, il lui volerait des baisers à la volée, se ferait un peu plus violent, manquait d'expérience… Il les aimait tous les deux et ignorait que faire, tandis qu'eux le laissait choisir — par patience calculée et avec exaspération, respectivement.

Toutefois, pour rajouter une ironie pire à ce grand tableau, Francis avait Jeanne. Jeanne Chevalier était la plus belle, la plus douce et la plus sensible des jeunes filles de ce monde. D'une telle rare gentillesse et assez douce et sensible pour avoir elle aussi voulu mourir à petit feu en cessant de manger, en étant tout de même assez cruche pour se faire prendre et hospitaliser. Arthur avait tellement voulu l'haïr, mais il n'avait jamais réussi totalement. Francis l'aimait aussi, il l'aimait d'amour, mais il passait son temps à lui assurer qu'il l'aimait plus fort. Et Alfred avait Kiku, un ami à lui, un japonais tout aussi doux et gentil que Jeanne. Ils n'avaient jamais pu les haïr. Et c'était bien ça le pire, de leur voler doucement leurs petits amis qu'ils aimaient.

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas les laisser aller, il en avait toujours été incapable. Encore aujourd'hui, dix ans après que Jeanne soit morte par sa faute, il s'en voulait encore de lui avoir volé l'homme qu'elle aimait tellement avant qu'elle ne meure comme ça, bêtement, parce qu'il avait été bête et égoïste depuis tant de temps parce qu'il aimait son amoureux comme elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait d'amour, comme elle, et lui l'aimait d'amour, comme il l'aimait, elle. Plus rien n'avait bien du sens, et Francis aurait pu dire que le karma lui revenait dessus puisqu'il était si malade désormais. Il avait blessé un ange et on le lui faisait payer. Arthur aurait roulé des yeux et l'aurait ignoré, lui disant que même pour ça, elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu à ce point-là. Oui, peut-être un peu, mais l'amour est quelque chose de volubile et qui ne peut pas être harnaché s'il sent qu'il doit aller ailleurs pour un temps, et regarder derrière seulement avec une tendre amitié.

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveille, Francis dort toujours avec un air aussi paisible qu'avant, la tête penchée vers la sienne. Il songe qu'ils pourraient presque avoir l'air d'un couple normal, un peu amèrement puisque normal est déjà rayé en partant pour eux — et pas seulement à cause de leur histoire un peu plus qu'étrange aux yeux de bien des gens. Arthur caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse, attrapant quelques vêtements sur le sol pour aller laver un peu sa poubelle, puis remettre un sac et un peu de mouchoirs au fond pour la déposer près de Francis qui dort encore à dix heures. Rien d'anormal, songe-t-il. Il s'est toujours plaint de devoir se lever tôt pour aller en cours, bien trop tôt à son goût, puisqu'il est un grand paresseux qui adore dormir. Ça doit être parce qu'il est français, ou Arthur ne peut pas comprendre parce qu'il est lève-tôt depuis l'enfance et ses parents et ses frères et sœurs se sont toujours plaints de le trouver debout à quatre heures du matin. Mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il est français, ouais.

Il va jeter le sac de la poubelle de cuisine dans lequel les rejections de la veille sont encore. Arthur y jette un œil et fronce les sourcils. En plus de ne pas sentir bon, sens propre comme figuré, la couleur ne lui revient pas. Il semble y avoir un peu de sang au travers, et sa gorge se serre un peu. Le britannique déteste être aussi impuissant, et aimerait pouvoir l'aider, l'apaiser un peu plus que de seulement lui jouer dans les cheveux lorsqu'il le voit grimacer dans son sommeil quand il revient de dehors. Arthur s'assoit sur le bord du lit avant de s'étendre dans l'espace très restreint entre le bord du lit et Francis. Il n'est pas vraiment fier de pouvoir y être sans trop de problème, et passe un bras au-dessus de l'autre en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Encore deux heures plus tard, quand Arthur commence à travailler sur un dernier roman qui doit sortir dans quelques mois à peine et dont il n'a pas vraiment idée de que faire maintenant et se contente de faire quelques lignes qui manquent autant de charme que de sens en se disant que les lecteurs peuvent bien supporter une ou deux pages un peu mauvaises dans tout un livre qu'il trouve assez médiocre, encore plus quand il se retourne vers son ami, qui semble aller mieux qu'hier et le regarder avec un sourire en s'asseyant dans le lit, s'appuyant le dos à la tête de lit. Il semble un peu moins livide qu'après avoir vomi, ce qui devrait être rassurant. C'est assez pour Arthur, tout de même, qui souhaite plus que tout que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

« Viens me rejoindre un peu. On va paresser comme des chats dans le soleil. Ça te dit ? »

« Grosse vache, ça t'arrive de faire autre chose de ta vie ? »

Francis lui fait un sourire malicieux, « J'essaie de baiser des britanniques cyniques, mais parfois, ma maladie me fait chier et m'en empêcher. Parfois, non mais si tu ne viens pas par ici, peut-être qu'on ne le saura pas. »

Arthur roule à nouveau les yeux, puis se lève de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, le laissant l'enlacer lestement sans broncher. Francis est un peu plus fort qu'hier, et Arthur sourit un peu. Il sent un peu plus mauvais, mais ça n'est pas vraiment grave. Il caresse son bras nu, et ils apprécient ensemble le petit moment de silence en ignorant les sons feutrés de la voisine du dessus qui engueule son mari en espagnol ou quelque chose comme ça — ils s'en fichent bien tous les deux. Après un moment, Francis se tourne vers lui et s'excuse un peu avant de l'embrasser doucement. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se presser, et Arthur aime encore plus les moments aussi doux entre eux : la passion n'est pas autant son fort que Francis, il préfère la tendresse toute simple.

De fil en aiguille, Arthur se retrouve sur les genoux de Francis, son pantalon oublié et les mains de l'autre sous son tee-shirt, serrant sa taille et les siennes sur ses épaules fatiguées tandis qu'ils oublient l'essaie raté d'hier comme ça, en faisant autrement qu'en se jetant l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés. Ils font l'amour comme un vieux couple fatigué d'une journée de dispute qui n'auraient pas dû être ou d'une tragédie pour l'oublier un peu — Arthur ignore si Francis peut supporter d'y aller très fort. Ils ne le font pas vraiment pour oublier, mais parce qu'ils ont tellement besoin de retrouver cette intimité pour se prouver que même après dix ans, c'est le même amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre et qui ne mourra pas aussi simplement qu'après une telle séparation stupide. Longtemps après la complétion tout aussi satisfaisante, ils restent immobiles, l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger d'où ils sont déjà, dans un silence total.

Si ce n'est que celui-là est juste un peu plus oppressant, puisqu'ils pensent à bien plus de choses trop sérieuses pour sourire doucement. Francis semble peiné, et Arthur le voit, mais ne commente par, baissant les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées, la serrant un peu plus, retenant un soupir dans sa gorge pour ne pas briser le silence. Pas tout de suite, il préfère rester comme ça pour encore un petit moment, puisque les mots sont blessants la plupart du temps, et font aussi pleurer lorsqu'ils sont trop beaux.

Puis, Arthur brise le silence avec un tout petit murmure qui n'attend que son jumeau, « Je t'aime… »


End file.
